The Reilly Toons Movie
The Reilly Toons Movie is a 2023 American 3D live-action/computer-animated action adventure comedy film based on the Reilly Toons characters created by Julian Reilly. It is produced by Columbia Pictures, Sony Pictures Animation and Sony Cartoon Studios (hand-drawn animated sequences only) and released on TBD 2023 to mixed to positive reviews from critics and audiences. Plot Summary After a wild crazy mischief in the Reilly Toons world intentionally caused by Euguine Cat and Sorcelion, the Reilly Toons characters are accidentally teleported to the real world, dividing the film into six subplots connected in some way with each other; Ike, Squeaky and Matthew Dog rescuing a young orphan who talks animals from their abusive uncle and using her to win bets and get revenge at Euguine and Sorcelion; the Good Luck Crickets hiding from Sorcelion with a human family, after Dizzy being accidentally locked in a box; the Acres Kids, Chucky Fox and Chippy Chipmunk meeting two teenagers who help Chucky to become a musician, while the Acres Kids encounters a bunch of miniature birds, which Patty carries them in her bow, while Rose finds up her and Philip's parents' original owner lives in this world and all the Acres Kids decide to find him to escape Clyde the Bulldog, who wants to beat them up since he thinks they were responsible for the mischief; Snappy Cat and Dexter Cat are going to the mysterious alley to find the new ingredients; Lindsay Rabbit and her brothers questioning their existence after learning that their parents were supposed to have only 2 to 3 kids, not 10 to 11; and the Kangaroos, reluctantly accompaned by Wolfbot and his friends, Hokey Tiger and Pokey Crane, traveling across the country to stop Euguine and Sorcelion's plans to take over the world; but none of the characters are not helped by the fact that Euguine and Sorcelion want them dead and have recruited Bruce Foxhound and Cecil Lizard to help them get rid of them. Afterwards, the gang must defeating their enemies for being teleported back to their cartoon world. Full Plot /Transcript Cast and characters Live-action cast *Jack McBrayer as The TV Operator Voice cast *Kevin James as Ike *Patton Oswalt as Squeaky Production Development (Reserved for KKDisney or ModernClassicGamer15) Writing (Reserved for KKDisney or ModernClassicGamer15) Pre-Production (Reserved for KKDisney or ModernClassicGamer15) Casting (Reserved for KKDisney or ModernClassicGamer15) Animation (Reserved for KKDisney or ModernClassicGamer15) Trailers (Reserved for KKDisney or ModernClassicGamer15) Music Score Soundtrack Track listing Release Home media Reception Box office Critical response The Reilly Toons Movie gained mixed to positive reviews, the critics were praised for its story and mixture of live-action and animation, but critized for its similarties to other films. Awards Gallery Posters Official Artwork Ike and Squeaky.png|Ike and Squeaky Screenshots Video game Sequel *''Reilly Toons: Spies to the Rescue'' Trivia *Unlike Sony Pictures Animation's previous live-action/CGI hybird films, the Reilly Toons characters don't appear in realistic look. **The Reilly Toons characters' CGI designs resemble the Open Season characters and Smurfs: The Lost Village characters. *It takes some similarities to Don Bluth's All Dogs Go to Heaven, Warner Bros.' Tom and Jerry: The Movie and Kaput and Zosky: The Movie (Ike, Squeaky and Matthew's plot), Sony Pictures Animation's The Smurfs (The Good Luck Crickets' plot), Universal Pictures' Hop, 20th Century Fox's The Peanuts Movie and Horton Hears a Who, Cartoon Network's Ed, Edd 'n Eddy's Big Picture Show (Chucky Fox and the Acres Kids' plot), Paramount Pictures' Beavis and Butt-Head Do America (with family-friendly bits) (Burger Makers' plot) and Universal Pictures' The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (the Kangaroos, Hokey Tiger, Pokey Crane and Wolfbot's plot).